Waking In Darkness
by mylittlewolf
Summary: Kira Holt is a twenty-One year old New Orleans girl, but she hasn't been in New Orleans for about twelve years. Her parents mysteriously disappeared just when she was three, leaving her with her Uncle Richard who took care of her and became her father figure. But when she turned nine, her uncle send her away to Seattle. So she could be safe, but from what? Kira is a hybrid, she's
1. chapter 1

Hi, hope you guys enjoy the story! Please don't forget to leave a review or comment and a vote if you enjoyed! 

These are my cast, might add up as the story goes along!

Main Characters:

Kat Graham

As

Kira Holt

Joseph Morgan 

As

Alcide Kent 

Jamie Dornan 

As

Nicholas Norman 

New Orleans 

Witches:

Julianne Moore

As

Natalie Prior

Andrew Garfield 

As

Jasper Blanchard 

Bianca Lawson 

As

Alison Aniston 

Sabrina Carpenter 

As

Pepper Allan 

– Plus more witches –

New Orleans 

Werewolf Pack:

Theo James 

As

David Faulkner 

Victoria Justice 

As

Elizabeth Page

Logan Lerman 

As

Max Page 

Jake T. Austin 

As

Henry Dark 

Dylan Sprouse

As

Jason Dolley 

New Orleans 

Vampires:

Brit Morgan 

As

Rosetta Norman 

Bill Skarsgard

As

Tobias Norman 

Shailene Woodley 

As

Christina Prior 

– Plus more Vampire –

More Characters:

Zoe Saldana

As

Mary Wilde 

– Kira Mother –

Aaron Taylor-Johnson

As

Luka Holt 

– Kira Father –

Mark Wahlberg 

As

Richard Holt

– Kira Uncle –

Michael B Jordan

As

Kai Holt 

– Kira twin brother –

AnnaSophia Robb

As

Nora Black


	2. Always and Forever

– Mary Wilde POV:

We had to separate them, now that they found out we weren't going to let them get to our two little baby's. I was going to do anything in my power to get them safe, so they can have a normal life. Even if it means me and Luka wouldn't be a part of it.

"I'm taking Kai, I'll leave him with Martha. He'll be safe with her." Luka turned to face me, my little baby in his arms. He was asleep, I turned to face Luka who was looking down at Kira. Who was in my arms.

I got closer to him, and with my free hand I cupped his cheek. I lean my forehead on his and let a tear fall. "Sweetheart everything is going to be fine." He said, but I couldn't believe him, not now, not when our family was in danger.

The Aries coven won't stop till they get my children, the next leaders. They won't stop, even if it means killing one of there kind. I shut my eyes, wishing this was just another nightmare. But it wasn't, they where coming for me and my family, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'll take Kira to your brother Richard, he's not part of the pack anymore. She will be save with him." Luka nods and pulls me into a kiss. The kiss felt like our first kiss, and last. "Meet you back here, in twenty." I nod and walked away.

Kira wrapped her little arms around my neck, I grabbed her stroller and lean down to put her on it. She was asleep and doesn't wake up as I let her go.

I started walking towards The French Quarter. It was a cold December, the moonlight lighten up the streets of New Orleans. My heart was beating so fast, I could hear it drum.

I make it down to Bourbon street, at the corner was Bienville where Richard house was, i open the gates and made my way towards the front door. I knocked on the door, I was knocking hard, even though I knew he could hear me from whatever place he was.

He was a werewolf, he had good hearing. I can hear his loud steps, I waited impatiently for him to open the door and let me in. I looked behind me to check if there was anything behind me and my baby.

The door finally opened, my head flicked towards him. I walked in with the stroller and made my way towards the living room.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked behind me, I could hear the worry in his tone, "Where's Luka? Mary what's happening? And Kai?" I hold back the tears, I hold back the pain I was feeling, "They are coming for us Rick, they won't stop till they get them," my voice was shaky and low, he frown and shakes his head, "No." he whispered.

"Luka took Kai with Martha, she's taking him away. Somewhere safe." His head flicked towards Kira. I nod, as he turnes to face me, "I need you to keep her safe, at least till this is all over." I got up and took the necklace from my back pocket.

I extend my hand towards him, "In case we don't... make it, she would need this." I tried to hold the tears back, the sadness but my voice gave it away. I had to be strong for them "Mary, no I can't. I'm coming with you guys." I shut my eyes "No! I need you to take care of her Rick!" I shout, this was our fight.

"Bu-" i shake my head "Please Rick, do this for her. For our family." I grabbed his hand, putting the necklace in his hands, "I want her to live a normal life, this necklace will help her control her rage and anger as she grows old," She had the werewolf gene, and with that comes the anger issues and will have trouble controlling her temper, especially leading up to and during the full moon. "It will help her not trigger the curse," he said in a low tone.

"Yes," i replied, I turned back to my baby, I walked towards her when I hear her cry. I crouch and shush her, and she smiled as soon as she saw me. I couldn't let her see me like this, she grabbed my face and I shut my eyes as I feel my cheeks sting, I took her hand away. She didn't know she was absorbing my magic, she was just a child, she only absorbed from magical things when she feels the need to protect someone because she doesn't have her own, she's a Siphoner. Unlike her twin brother who is a witch.

She frown when she saw me but I gave her a small smile and kissed her hands, "I'll see you soon," I whispered and lean my head down to hers, "Always and forever, my little wolf." I kissed her forehead and got up.

I turned to face Richard, his lips where in a straight line "Take care of her please," I gave him a tight hug "Always and forever." He whispered and pulls me back "Please come back to us, you, Luka and Kai." I nod, but I didn't believe it myself.

I walked down the alley, I can hear someone behind me. I walked faster but the alley seemed to me endless "Mary!" I hear a male voice call my name, I stopped when I identify the voice. Father, I turned to face him. I frown as I saw the whole coven standing by his side.

"Natalie?" I asked, she was standing next to my father. "I'm sorry May." I frown at my bestfriend. Not understanding what was going on, my father turned his back at me and when he finally turned to face me he had someone on there knees, his face was on the floor but I would know that hair anywhere.

"Luka," i felt as someone had punched me in the guts, his face flicked towards me. His face was covered in blood, I ran up to him and crouched in front of him. "What have you done?!" I shout, pulling Luka into my arms. He was healing but slow, I got up and faced my father, "What have you done!"

Phasmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum.

I chanted under my breath and watch my own father fall to the ground in pain. I kept on changing, "Do it now!" He said through the pain. I frown and stoped as they started to chant.

Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Phasmatos filio, Phasmatos effurgarex perpetuum.

I saw Natalie had a crystal in her hand with her blood covering it. They where sending us to a... prison world. "Luka, Luka!" He turned to face me and grabbed my hand, "I-I love you Mary Wilde." He simply said and kissed me. The light of the full moon came down and light us up, i pulled alway and looked at my father "I'm sorry, my little girl." I shake my head and looked down at Luka who I had wrapped around my arms.

"Alway and forever, my wolf." I lean down and kissed him as everything goes white.

I'm sorry Kira and Kai. I love you my two little wolfs.

Always and Forever.

Hope you liked this Chapter! If you did please leave a vote and your thoughts of it! I would really appreciate it and it will encourage me to write more!! XOXO


	3. Home sweet, home?

Kira Holt POV:

He's dead. My uncle dies on a Wednesday, the week before Christmas. Any other year we would've had a party, with twinkling light and dinner and Bourbon. We would've baked cookies and get drunk together while decorating the tree and house.

But instead, I sit in my room alone. I wasn't there to be with him, didn't get any last words, nothing. We where miles and miles away from each other, I took another sip of the half empty bottle of bourbon.

He was my only family left, my father figure, my best friend, my guide, my shoulder to cry on. Now he was gone and left me here alone in this world full of shit, "Kira?" The voice comes in the dark, hesitant. I look up numbly to find Nora, silhouetted in the light from the hallway. "Kira, it's time to pack if you want to catch the plane to New Orleans." I don't reply.

I don't know how long I been seating on the floor at the foot of my bed, my legs folded beneath me, and the almost finish bottle of bourbon at my side. I don't remember how I got here or how long I've been huddle under my comfort. It's been days since Tom called me and gave me the news.

The days slipped past the dark blur of sympathy and hushed voices. Many 'friends' traipsing in and out of the house. I just stay in my welcoming cocoon of my bedroom and the black burn of alcohol in my veins.

"I'll pack some stuff for you," Nora walks in, i stare at her blankly, not feeling anything, she crouches to get my bag from under my bed, "Do you remember when was the last time you ate something?" I don't reply, Nora and I had been friends since I moved down to Seattle. I don't know what I would do without her, she has been here for me since I got the called and always has.

"I'll just fix you something, when I'm done packing for you." Nora pries the bottle from my limp hand, then crosses the room to open the drapes. I flinch from the light that floods in from the outside, gray clouds and snowy winter skies. "C'mon, let's get you in the shower first." She takes me by the shoulders and pulls me slowly to my feet.

I sag against her, my head on her shoulder. I'm empty, too numb to even try. She holds me up. "Come on, Kira. You have to." I shake my head "I can't, I cant-I can't!" I let the tears come, i let it all go. "I can't," I whispered, my legs felt weak. I cling on to her like she's the only thing keeping me from going under. And maybe she is.

The day I got the call, I called Nora right away. Hyperventilating through my tears, and she was on my doorstep within the hour. We drove all night, just circling the city. The neon lights blurring through my tears as I huddled there in the passengers seat beside her.

Finally Nora pulls away, she cradled my face, "I know you don't want to do this, you don't want to say goodbye. But you have to, I won't leave you. I'll be there by your side, always." I managed a nod.

"Always." I whispered and let her take me to the bathroom, and into the shower. I barley noticed when she strip me out of my clothes, I just stand there dumb, under the hot jets of water. While she bends me like a doll to rub shampoo into my scalp and carefully rinse the suds away.

Back in the bedroom, she feeds me cold pizza. Then dresses me, fresh underwear, bra, and a Cropped Black Twist-Front T-Shirt, Black Jeans and a Black Rebbed Cardigan. At last she slipped on white sneakers, she puts my hair up into a messy bun and some foundation and blush.

It's smoothing, in a way. Her soft hands against my skin, she puts me back together. Like broken pieces and slowly, the haze of drunken grief slips from me. I wake up. "Done," she murmurs and takes a few steps back, to examine her work. My eyes flicked towards the mirror behind Nora. I looked pale, and empty. "I look like someone died." I looked at Nora, her eyes widen but a small smile tugs at the edge of her lips, "You're right," she agrees, "Anyone would think we're going to a funeral." I force a smile and walked towards the mirror.

I reach for the Red Rose lipstick on the edge of my bureau, then slowly paint my lips till it gave my plain, pale face color. I tilted my head, assessing. "Better." Nora quickly takes it from my hand and does her own.

She blots her lips together, meeting my gaze in the mirror. "I'm right here," she says quietly, taking my hand. "I won't let go." I nod and smiled.

I looked out the cars window as we head towards the airport. I wasn't ready to say goodbye, I wasn't ready. He was spouse to be alive, to see me grow and watch my kids grow. And watch me get married and scare the shit out of guys I date. Not dead.

The whole day pass in a blur, as if I had pressed the forward button. "Which way?" The taxi driver asked, Nora turned to face me. Waiting for a respond, "Corner of Bourbon Street and Bienville, please." The driver looked at be from the mirror, "I'm sorry for your lost, Richard was a great man." I gave him a tight smile and looked at Nora.

I guess uncle Rick wasn't kidding when he said the whole town loved him. I tightened my grip on Nora's hand as the house comes to view. "Hey, I'm here." She says as I let go of her hand. "Thank you." Nora says to the taxi driver and pays him before getting out of the car.

It was a two-story house, and really big from the inside. It's a old white color, with plants all around the house. "Wow," Nora said as her eyes widen, "You never said you had a fucking Mansion." I chuckle and started walking towards the gates, I unlocked the gates and pushed them open. Nora followed behind as we walk towards the foyer of the house. The house had windows everywhere, it was a old house with a Victorian look to it.

The first think you noticed is the six foot tall exquisite stained windows that are set in the largest turret at the landing of a massive staircas. Nora gasp when she walked in, "You can have whatever room, there's seven of them." She immediately went running upstairs as if she was a small child.

I laughed and headed upstairs as well. There's a hallway with doors on either side of the walls that open up to different rooms, bathrooms, study and a massive library.

I made my way to the last door, I slowly opened the door and walked in. I smiled as I take in the smell of paint and plants in.

Everything was as I left it, nothing was moved or changed, the last time I was here was when I was just nine. I walked towards the window door which lead towards the balcony, I opened it and let the fresh air in. I turned around and looked at the bed, I smiled as I remember when Rick would read me bedtime stories, how he taught me how to paint and play the piano.

I walked towards the little painting studio he had made me. I chuckle and looked at the painting, I removed the old board painting and grabbed a new one, I grabbed the painting palette and pour some of the old and almost dry paint to it. I grabbed a brush and started painting.

With a big brush I painted the whole background black, and then mixed blue into the right corner and mixed other colors in the left side. I cribbed a black circle in the middle and a half moon on the top left corner.

As I blend in some paint with my fingers, all I could think of was how I was alone in this world. How I had no family, no one of my bloodline left. Uncle Richard once said,

"Family are not just people who coddle you, who grant you your every whim. They are people who fight for you, who you fight for."

But I had no one to fight for, no one to fight for me. I dipped my brush into water and then into the red shade of paint and splashed it into the painting.

I had no one! The thought of being alone scared me, i always had him. If anything he was their for me, he was my father.

I can feel my ears burning, my throat started to burn, I can feel my heart speed up, my stomach tightens and my lungs close up. The tears came out running, sliding down my hot flaming cheeks, leaving a burning sensation. My body starts to shake, I can't take the pain anymore.

"Aaahh!" I shout out on anger, I yanked the painting and tossed it acrossed the room, sliding my arms and hands over the bureau making all the paint and brushes to fall to the ground, "Why!" I shout, sobbing. I slide my fingers over my hair and fall to the ground, I pulled my knees to my chest, "Why." I whisper, the tears kept on coming.

The door flys open, Nora stands with wide eyes, she rushes towards me and crouches down and pulls me towards her, "Oh, Kira. What have you done." The room was trashed, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I can't take it Nay-I can't." My voice muffled over her shoulder, "Hey-hey, I'm here. I won't let go, I will stand by your side no matter what." I was wrong. I had Nora, she was my family. "Alway and forever, Kira. Remember?" Another tear slides down my burning cheek.

"Always and forever." Uncle Richard said family sticks together and it will be forever and always.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." She picks me up and sits me on the bed, removing my snickers and pulls the sheets over me. "Thank you, Nora." I managed to say, she smiled and leans down and kisses my forehead.

I watch as she leaves the room and closed the door behind her, I had her. She will never leave me, she was family and family stays together,

Always and forever,

My eyes started to get heavy, I closed them and slowly drift off.

Home sweet, home.

Sorry it took forever to write this Chapter, I was really busy and didn't have time. But it's finally done, please leave a review don't just read and leave! I'm trying to see how I can improve so please let me know what you think? Also leave a vote if you liked? XOXO.


End file.
